New to the Yard, and 221A
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Kelsie has a new job at the Yard and a new flat at 221A. But what happens when she meets Sherlock and he decides she is his replacement for John when he isnt around or his skull when mrs hudson has hid it? Well, read and find out :D please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** here's another one from me lol. My other stories, I've written some chapters for, but they still need to be edited before I post them, and I needed a break, so I wrote this one.

*normal*

I sighed as I heaved the last of my suitcases up the stairs to my new flat, 221A. Mrs Hudson had offered to help, but I didn't want to bother her with my heavy luggage, so I politely refused. As soon as I got the last bag in, I collapsed onto the sofa. I glanced at my watch and realised that I had 1 hour until I had to start my new job at New Scotland Yard.

I decided to get up off the sofa before I fell asleep and hopped into the shower, dried my hair, got changed into my skirt suit and glanced at my watch again. Great, 20 minutes.

I threw on some shoes and grabbed my keys and phone as I dashed down the steps and out the door. I hailed a cab and was soon on my way.

As soon as I walked in, I walked up to the front desk and told them my name, then I was shown to an office. Inside was a man with greying hair and who was wearing a suit.

"Hello. You must be Kelsie Curtis?" he smiled as he stood up and shook my hand. I nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm detective inspector Lestrade. As you're new here, you'll be with me for a few weeks, so I can show you the ropes."

"okay." I smiled.

"Good, now, I hear-" he was cut off as the door to his office swung open and banged into the wall, making me jump. I turned around to see a tall, skinny man with curly, black hair and a handsome face who was wearing a long black coat over a suit and a blue scarf, walk into the office.

Behind him was a shorter man with short, blonde hair who was panting, he was wearing a coat with the collars up but it was undone and I could see he had a jumper on underneath.

"Sherlock, I'm in the middle of something." Lestrade sighed.

"Sherlock Holmes." The tall man smiled and offered his hand.

I took it and smiled back. "Kelsie Curtis."

"Hey, I'm John Watson." The shorter man shook my hand before going to stand next to Sherlock.

"What do you need?" Lestrade sighed.

"bored." Sherlock replied.

"What?"

"I'm. Bored."

Lestrade rubbed a hand over his face before looking back up. "Look, there aren't any big cases at the moment, look in the filing cabinet and see if there's anything you want to take a look at. I doubt there is, but feel free."

Sherlock nodded and walked over to a filing cabinet in the corner. He opened the top drawer and began flicking through it.

"Right well-" Lestrade was cut off by Sherlock again.

"It was the sister." He called, chucking a file to Lestrade. "This one was the gardener." He chucked another at Lestrade before slamming it shut. "Dull. Dull, dull, dull. Can't the criminals be more inventive? Of course they can't. They're all idiots." He frowned and swept from the room.

"Right, well… I best be off. Good bye Lestrade, Kelsie." He nodded and left to follow Sherlock.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That, was Sherlock Holmes. He's a consulting detective. When we…err, when we need… help, we go to him. He's brilliant. But a bloody arrogant sod though, I'll tell you that." He smiled.

He looked down at the folders that Sherlock had threw at him and frowned. "Right, now I need to call him and ask how he figured them out." He sighed and picked up the phone while I sat and tried not to laugh.

xXxXx

I finished my shift at 9 and unlocked the door to my flat. I slipped out of my shoes and walked over to the turn on the light.

"Shit!" I jumped backwards and hit the wall. Sat on my sofa, smiling, was Sherlock Holmes. "How did you get in here?"

"Picked the lock."

"How did you even know where I live?"

"I live next door." He smiled.

"What? Why are you in here?" I frowned.

"bored." He replied.

"Uh, well I don't know what you can do." I sighed. I realised there was no point asking him to leave, he didn't seem like the type to listen to orders.

"John has gone out with Sarah." He frowned.

"Oh, uh, and this means you need to break into my flat why?" I questioned.

"Mrs Hudson took my skull."

"You're what?"

"My skull." He repeated. "I needed someone to talk to. I'm _bored_." He whined.

"Yeah, you kinda told me that already. What exactly do you want me to do about it?" I slumped into the armchair and looked at him.

"I don't know."

I frowned. What the hell am I meant to do then?

"o-kay." I sighed and picked up the remote for the TV.

"dull." I looked up at him to see he was staring at me.

"What?"

"TV. It's dull."

"Well, I don't exactly know what to do! It's hardly everyday that someone breaks into my flat and keeps telling me he's bored!" I rubbed my face with my hand as I put the remote back down.

"Could happen to some people." He smirked. "Anyway, what did you do at work today?"

What the? Why the hell has this guy broken into my flat, to tell me he's bored and ask me about work? God, my life just gets weirder…

"Not a lot really. I was with Lestrade all day, did some paper work. Met a few officers."

"Sounds riveting." He sighed. "Oh, my eyeballs!" he yelled, jumping to his feet and running out of my flat.

I blinked and stared at the door that he had just rushed through. Was he talking about his eyeballs?

I decided I didn't care and went to take a shower. When I got out, I wrapped myself in a towel and used another to wrap up my hair. _Right, cuppa._ I decided and walked out of my bedroom and into the living room.

"Bloody hell! Will you just stop?" I cried. Once again, sat on my sofa, was Sherlock.

"Stop what?" he smiled, innocently.

"Breaking into my house!" I retorted, suddenly remembering what I was wearing and going bright red. "Oh god!" I dashed back into my room and pulled on some jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. Wondering why British police weren't issued a gun, I walked back into the sitting room.

"No need to get changed on my account." I heard him call as I walked into the kitchen.

Ignoring him, I asked; "Tea?"

"please." He called back.

I pulled the kettle, a couple of mugs, and some teabags, out of a box and put them on the side. I plugged in the kettle and filled it up before going to the fridge to get some milk. Thank god I bought some with me.

"Why do you keep breaking in? You could just knock." I shouted.

"Why?"

"Jesus!" I jumped at how close he suddenly was. "Seriously, stop sneaking up on me. You're acting like a stalker or something."

"Am I? How many stalkers have you met in your time?" he asked.

"Well, none, actually. But that's not the point." I replied as I handed him his tea. "Right, uh, I'm going to watch TV. I don't care if you think its boring." I walked into the sitting room and I heard him mutter dull before following.

"So, what time is John back?" I asked as we watched the news.

"He won't be tonight. He sleeps there." He replied. "Not in the same bed, he hasn't been allowed there yet."

"Yeah, okay, didn't need that last bit really." I sighed. Great, I'm stick with him all night.

"Are you working tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, it's Sunday." I replied.

"Then what was the point of starting today?"

"I wanted to. So I could get settled in quicker." I replied.

"right." Was all he said.

After an hour and a half of watching TV and talking about random things, I decided I was going to bed. I flicked off the TV and stood up.

"Right, I'm going to bed." I announced. He didn't move.

"okay." He replied and stayed seated.

"You're… going to stay there?" I asked.

He seemed to be thinking about it for a minute before he sighed and got up. "No, I think I'll go fins my skull." And with that, he left my flat.

Shaking my head, I padded into my room. I got changed into my baggy guns 'n' roses t-shirt and a pair of my ex's boxer shorts and climbed into bed.

xXxXx

I woke up and stretched out as I rubbed my eyes, looking over at the clock, I saw it was 8.30 so I decided to get some more sleep. Until I heard a bang coming from my sitting room.

I raced out of my room and flew into the sitting room to see Sherlock standing there holding a cup of tea.

"What are you doing here now?"

"We're out of milk." He replied as if it should have been obvious.

"So you broke in and used mine?" I sighed. "What was that bang?"

"Oh, I knocked the coffee table. No harm done." He replied.

"Its 8.30 in the morning. Why are you up, dressed and in my flat?"

"I didn't go to sleep. I've had my eight hours this week."

"_Week_? You realise its eight hours a _night_, right?"

"What? Oh. Why on earth would you need that much sleep?" he actually looked confused.

"You're kidding?" he shook his head. "Sleep helps your body recover from the day. You need it. It even helps you remember things, because you dream about them and then you remember them."

"oh." Was all he said. He sat down on the sofa, put his mug on the coffee table and took off his shoes. I stared at him as he curled up on the sofa.

"What _are_ you doing?" I demanded.

"Sleeping."

"You have your own bed for that!"

"Too far away. I'm comfortable now anyway."

"Oh my god! You're mad!" I muttered as I staggered back into my room and collapsed into bed.

_Mrs Hudson never mentioned I was sharing the same building as a nutter._

**a/n:** what you think? Hope you liked it :) let me know please.

Reviews are my candy :D please give me candy?


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:**here's the next chapter :) hope you like it. Thanks to everyone that reviewed :D I love reviews :)

Here are some replies to the people who don't have an account but reviewed:

**SH**: glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing. Glad you think so about the voice :)

**Anon: **thanks :) good to know I made your day :D thanks for reviewing.

**Doctorcoffeegirl: **hey! Still reading my stories then buddy :D I agree! It would be awesome to go home and find he had broken in lol. I wouldn't mind him sleeping on my couch either lol. Hope you like this. Thanks for reviewing.

*normal POV*

The next time I woke up, it was 11. I laid in bed for a few minutes, listening to see if there were any noises coming from the living room. When I heard none, I left my bed and walked over to the door. When I opened it and went into the sitting room, he was still asleep on the sofa.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. I sat at the kitchen table and started flicking through the paper.

"You took your time getting up."

"Jesus Christ!" I spun round in my chair to see Sherlock leaning against the door frame. "You were just asleep!"

"No I wasn't. I was thinking." He replied and sat down.

"Really? You looked very asleep to me." I sighed and stood up. "Tea?"

"please." He replied and picked up the paper.

"Can I just ask, why do you keep breaking into my house?" I asked as I put him tea down in front of him.

"Why not?" he countered with a smirk.

"What if one day you break in and… I don't know, my parents are here?"

"Then I would say 'hello, nice to meet you.'"

"You're kidding?"

"Not at all. Anyway, they live in the country so I would know if you were expecting them."

"How do you know they live in the country?"

"Because I can tell you used to live there. You don't have a full London accent, but you lived on the other side of London for a year before you took the job and moved in here." He smiled. I stared at him.

"How did-"

"John's back." He announced. "I'll invite him in."

"okay." I sighed. Then I realised I was wearing a t-shirt and boxer shorts. "great." I sighed and dashed into my room.

When I came out, fully dressed, a few minutes later, the man that came in with Sherlock to Lestrade's office was sat in the kitchen.

"Oh hey John." I smiled.

"Kelsie. I didn't know you moved in." he smiled.

"It was only yesterday. This guy seems to think he kinda lives here or something." I laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"He keeps breaking in. I came home from work, he was sat on my sofa, I got out the shower, he was sat on my sofa, I wake up in the morning, he was stood there with a mug of tea and then slept on my sofa because he didn't realise that it was eight hours of sleep a _night_ not _week_. And he was still there this morning." I smiled and sat down.

"Sherlock, you can't break into people's houses!" John scolded.

"I think I have proved I most definitely can." He grinned.

"Sorry about him. I thought that you had invited him in, that's why he was in here, but I guess not." John laughed.

"It doesn't matter. He scares the crap outta me though." I smiled.

John laughed. "So, what are you working as at the Yard?"

"I'm a detective. Kinda. I don't really know." I laughed.

"Oh right." he smiled. "So you'll be working with Lestrade?"

"Yep."

"Then you'll be working with us a lot too." He smiled.

"John, it wasn't the brother. It was the next door neighbour." Sherlock announced.

"Sorry, what?"

"This case. Lestrade thinks it's the brother. Its not." He replied, gesturing to the paper.

"Tell him then." John replied.

"Very well." He pulled out his phone and typed away for a moment before tucking back in his pocket.

A second later, it started ringing. Smiling, he pulled his phone back out.

"Sherlock Holmes… yes, that's what I said… because it says here that the body was found with the bullet hole in the right side of his head. Now, I hear that the body was facing away from the window, so the bullet hole was closest to the window. If it was the brother, it would have been on the left hand side because he would have access to the house. Which means, the neighbour shot him through the window… yes… I know… its quite all right." he hung up the phone and tucked it back in his pocket without looking up.

"You- you got all that from a newspaper article?" I asked.

"Yes. All you need are the facts, and you can easily work things like this out." He smiled.

It was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Did you meet Anderson or Donovan yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"What did you think?"

"They're a bit full of themselves. Seemed a bit close too." I shrugged.

"Because they are. Whenever Anderson's wife leaves town, Donovan scrubs his floors for him." He smirked.

"scrubs his floors?... oh!" I burst out laughing and quickly clamped my hand over my mouth, Sherlock was still smirking.

"Don't encourage him." John sighed and shook his head slightly.

"I don't need encouragement John." Sherlock replied.

"Don't I know it." He sighed.

"I'm taking Sarah out for lunch at twelve, so I better go get ready." John stood up from the table and smiled at us both.

"You've only just got back." Sherlock frowned.

"Yeah, the only reason I came back was to get dressed. See you later, don't annoy Kelsie too much. Bye Kelsie." He nodded and left.

"How dull." Sherlock commented.

"What? Taking his girlfriend out for dinner?"

"More the fact that he plans on taking her to the most boring restaurant ever." He replied.

"How did- never mind. What are you planning on doing today?" I asked as I put away our mugs.

"Don't know. Hopefully there will be a case. I doubt it though."

"Right. Well, I was planning on going shopping." I told him, looking for my purse.

"That must be dull." he commented. "I'll have to keep you company." He jumped up and ran out of my flat.

"O-kay?" I shook my head and wandered into the sitting room. I found my purse on the table and pulled on my black winter coat and white scarf. As I walked out of the door and locked it, Sherlock swept down the stairs in his long, dramatic coat.

"Ready?" he smiled.

"…yeah." I sighed and walked out the front door.

I tried to hail a cab, but the one I chose had someone in it. I frowned and Sherlock suddenly appeared next to me, waved his arm and a cab pulled up.

"How did you do that?" he raised a brow in amusement.

"I'm not sure, whenever I need a cab, there is always one." He shrugged and opened the door for me. I climbed in and he followed.

"Asda please." I told the cabbie and leant back in my seat.

"John had a row with the chip and pin machine in Asda." Sherlock suddenly informed me.

"Really? Oh, you mean it just sat there while he shouted at it?" he nodded, smirking.

We got to Asda and Sherlock paid, even though I insisted I should because I was the one who suggested shopping.

I grabbed a basket as we entered and stared walking towards the bread isle, Sherlock strolling alongside me.

Little did I know that taking Sherlock Holmes shopping, was definitely NOT a good idea!

xXx

**a/n:** there you go, the next chapter :D hope you liked it, let me know either way so I know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: **hey! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! It means a lot :D

Review replies to people who didn't sign in:

**Gen:** thanks for reviewing again! :D hopefully you'll like Sherlock shopping :)

"Sherlock!" I yelled. He looked back at me, smirked and then carried on. "Sherlock come back here! You're not a child! Stop acting like one!" I demanded.

"I fail to see how I'm acting like a child. I'm far to smart." He grinned over his shoulder before disappearing round the end of the isle. I jogged and rounded the corner. When I finally found him he was looking at different brands of tea.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at tea." He replied simply.

"No, why were you running away from me?" I sighed as I put some teabags into the basket.

"I wasn't running, I just have longer legs then you." He smirked.

"Yeah, funny. Why were you walking so quickly then?"

"Because you were looking at me like you might kill me. I mean come on, who wants to die in Asda?"

"The reason I was looking at you like that was because you told a little boy his mum was having an affair with his uncle!"

"Not good?"

"Bit not good." I frowned.

"Hmm, that's exactly what John said when I asked him the same question in our first case."

"Awesome. Now, come on, I need some mince meat."

We walked along to the frozen meat section and I looked through the different sizes etc. When I picked one, I went to turn to Sherlock only to find he wasn't at my side. I was about to call his name when he reappeared next to me holding a pigs heart and liver.

"What the- why the hell have you got those?" I grimaced.

"What do you mean why? No-one ever told me you could get these here! These could be interesting to test on." He smiled sweetly, he looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Fine, put them in the basket." He dropped them in there and stood patiently.

"Right, uh, I think we're gonna need a trolley. Could you run and grab one?" he nodded and strode away, coat tails flapping behind him dramatically.

A few minutes later I saw him come round the corner, holding himself up with his arms on the back of the trolley and gliding towards me.

"Seriously? You realise you're not a kid, right?" I sighed as he glided over to me.

"Indeed I do." He smirked. "I want to push the trolley." He informed me once I had put everything from the basket into the trolley.

"O-kay. Right, I wanna check out their CD collection." I started to walk away and as soon as I did, something bumped into my ass.

I turned around to see Sherlock grinning at me.

"Really? Why?" I frowned.

"Why what?" he cocked his head to the side and looked at me innocently.

"Fine, whatever." I sighed and turned back around. Once we reached the CD isle, I stared looking through them all. I picked a couple and went to put them in the trolley, Sherlock wasn't with it. Frowning, I out the CD's in the trolley and wheeled it to the end of the isle. As I reached it, I could hear raised voices. Cursing to myself, I headed for the noise.

I ended up in the cereal section to see Sherlock stood looking bored as a woman was shouting at him. Sighing, I approached them.

"You can't tell me what to buy my children!" the woman yelled.

"I simply advised you not to buy that cereal miss, you're children are hyper enough as it is, I assumed you would rather them not get worse." He replied smoothly.

"My kids are not hyper!" she retorted. Just as she did, a boy, who I assume belonged to her, ran through the middle of them both with toilet roll flying behind him. "Robert!" she yelled and started chasing after him.

"Well, I do believe that made my point." He smirked and picked up a box of pop tarts. "What are these?"

"Just put them in the basket. You'll like them." I replied. He chucked them in and then picked up two more boxes before adding them to the trolley. "Do you need anything for your flat?"

"Milk. I think."

"Cool, I need some too, let's go." He took control of the trolley again and we went into the dairy section. As I put the milk into the trolley, someone shouted from the end of the isle.

I looked up to see the security guard rushing towards us. I scowled at Sherlock who just shrugged and carried on looking around.

"Can we help you?" I asked.

"Yes, I need to speak to this man." He panted.

"Me? Whatever for?" Sherlock looked bored already.

"We had a complaint from a man who said you told him that pig's snouts were in our sausages, along with a few other ingredients."

"Well they are. I thought he should know, seeing how he is on a diet."

"How do you know he was on a diet? The man said he didn't know you."

"The same way I know that you wanted to be a police officer. Through observation." Holmes let out a long, bored sigh and started looking around.

"How do you know I wanted to police officer?" the security guard gasped.

"Too simple that I don't care to explain. Now, you might want to call your wife, she isn't at work." With that, he spun on his heel and walked over to the yoghurts.

"What does he mean?"

"He's a detective-"

"Consulting detective!" Sherlock corrected me from a few metres away.

"Yeah, he just knows these things. It's probably best you take his advice, unfortunately, he's normally right about this stuff." I patted his arm before grabbing the trolley and following Sherlock.

As I got over to him, he chucked a load of chocolate mousse into the trolley. "Why?" I asked.

"Why not?" he countered with a smirk.

"Ok. Well, I think that's all we need. Unless you need anything else?" he shook his head and we headed for the checkouts.

We put all the stuff on the conveyer belt and the woman started scanning it.

"What a dull job." Sherlock muttered. I elbowed him in the ribs and he pretended to be wounded.

"Drama queen." I chuckled.

"Low blow." He pretended to be upset and sniffed.

"Sorry, how about i make you some pop tarts when we get back little buddy?" I smirked and ruffled his hair.

"Little? You realise I'm taller than you don't you?" he smirked.

"Really? Wow, I never would've known. Thank you soo much." I grinned.

The lady finished scanning everything through and just as I was about to get out my card, Sherlock put his into the machine and typed in his code.

"I was gonna get that."

"I know. But most of it is mine anyway." He smiled and took back his card.

"Aww, you got yourself I good lad there." The woman smiled.

"Sorry?" I questioned.

"Your boyfriend, he's sweet." She smiled.

"Uh, we're-" I was cut off by Sherlock grabbing my arm and dragging me away. "Hey! What you do that for?" I scowled as I wiggled free of his grasp and walked with him.

"If you finished that sentence, we would have need there for ages with her going on about how she thought we were together and how she hates to see young love go to waste. It's happened to me before and it's frightfully dull."

"How has it happened to you before?" I asked as Sherlock flagged down a taxi after putting all the bags on the path and putting the trolley away.

"When I had to get coffee with a woman for a case. She was irritating to put it nicely." He replied as we loaded the taxi's boot with the bags. We climbed into the back and he told them the address. As we pulled away, I saw the security guard come running our waving a bottle of coke around which had foam pouring out of it.

I looked across at Sherlock to see if he had noticed, he had and was smirking.

"What did you do?"

"nothing." He smirked and looked out the window.

"Sherlock, what did you do?"

"Put some Mentos in a few bottles of coke after piercing the lids." He shrugged.

"How many is a few?"

"Twenty."

"What? How did they not go off until we left?"

"I put the Mentos on a straw and made sure they were just above the coke, they were all slipping slowly down the straws and eventually they ended up in the coke. Simple." He smiled.

I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. This man was like a naughty kid! It was brilliant! He joined in my laughter and we laughed for a good few minutes before we finally stopped.

"You are really immature." I chuckled.

"Would you like having me around if I weren't?" he countered.

"One, its not as if I have a choice, you've kinda latched onto me anyway." I grinned. "And two, no, probably not." I smiled.

We pulled up outside Baker Street and carried the shopping up the stairs. Sherlock chucked a bottle of milk through the door and it landed on the sofa in his flat.

"You're gonna leave it there?" I questioned as he helped me carry the rest of the bags into my flat.

"It'll be fine. Either Mrs Hudson or John will move it." He smiled.

"Of course." I smiled back and dumped the bags onto the kitchen table. "Want a pop tart?"

"Yes please." He took a seat and watched as I pulled out one of the boxes and shoved to of the pop tarts into the toaster. When they were ready, I handed him one and he took a bite.

"Ow!" he yelled and started fanning his mouth.

"Yeah, it's hot. I didn't think I'd have to warn you, but I guess I should have." I grinned.

"I'm fine. Never mind." He acted as if nothing had happened and blew on it before taking another bite. "mmm. These are wonderful." He grinned.

"Yep – hey, when did you put five bottles of coke into the trolley?"

"You were looking at the CDs for a long time." He smirked.

"Wow, you move fast. We were at the other end of the shop."

"I know, but, as I said; you were looking at the CDs for a _long_ time." He grinned.

I smiled and we packed away all the shopping. Just as we finished, someone knocked on the door.

I answered it and John was stood there smiling. "Hey John, come in." I smiled.

"Hey. I figures he be in here. Not been causing too much trouble has he?"

"Well, we went shopping…" I trailed off, smiling.

"Oh, sorry about that. I saw the milk on the sofa and thought Mrs Hudson had got some, but I suppose she would have put it in the fridge." He smiled as we made our way into the kitchen.

"Afternoon John. How was work?" Sherlock asked as he poured himself some coke.

"It was fine thanks… why are you drinking coke?" he raised his eyebrow as Sherlock downed a pint of the stuff.

"It's actually rather satisfying. Besides, I bought five bottles, so I have to drink them."

"Five- never mind. Right, I'm going out with Sarah again tonight for dinner, and we were wondering if you two would like to come?"

"Sure, I'll come." I replied.

"Great. Sherlock?"

"Hmm? Oh right, yes, uh sure. Why not?" he shrugged and put another pop tart into the toaster.

"Wow, I didn't think he'd be into pop tarts." John whispered.

"Seems to like them." I shrugged and we both laughed as he burnt his mouth on another one.

"Right, we're leaving at six. Be on your best behaviour Sherlock." He warned.

Sherlock saluted sarcastically before opening the fridge and poking the butter.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at John who just shrugged.

Well, dinner with John and his girlfriend Sarah tonight and Sherlock. This could be interesting…

**a/n: **what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Sorry about the wait, I've had writers block, but it's the holidays now and I'm back on form :) I hope… anyway, let me know what you think :D


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: ****thanks to EVERYONE that's reviewed :D I'm glad you're all liking this story :)**

**Replies to reviewers that didn't sign in:**

**Doctorcoffeegirl: ****lol same :D I figured he would find being able to find hearts and livers in Asda pretty cool lol. Lol, tbh though, who would wanna die in Asda? Lol. If he was my friend, it would be brilliant! Lol. You should but 5 bottles of coke, its fun :D.**

**Oh, and btw, I know that in this Sherlock is a bit OOC, but you lot seem to like it, so, oh well. :D. Besides, I think it makes it funnier that he's slightly stalkerish lol.**

It was two o'clock when Sherlock left saying, and I quote; "The ears! How could I not have noticed that? Stupid, stupid!" After that, I decided I'd put up some Christmas decorations I had bought from my old flat.

It took me an hour to get the Christmas tree up and decorated and I had managed to put up half of the ceiling decorations before someone knocked on my door. I climbed off the chair I was using to reach the roof and opened the door to a smiling John.

"Hey John, come in." he nodded and walked in, shutting the door behind himself.

"Hey, I wasn't getting much conversation out of Sherlock so I figured I'd come down here." He smiled as I walked back over to my chair.

"Was he muttering to himself about ears?" I scoffed.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he gawped.

"He ran out of my flat saying about how stupid he was for not noticing the ears." I shrugged, John chuckled.

"Figures. So, need a hand?" he asked, gesturing to the decorations thrown around the place.

"Yes please. I don't normally leave it this late to put up decorations, but I haven't really had time, what with moving and having my own personal stalker." I laughed and pinned up another decoration.

"Sorry about him. I honestly don't think he understands the meaning of personal space."

"Or he does, but chooses to ignore it?" I suggested.

"More likely." He laughed.

We finished putting up the decorations after almost an hour and sat back with a cup of tea.

"Thanks for your help." I smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back.

"So, how long have you and Sarah been together?"

"About… 3-4 months. First date didn't go so good though." He laughed lightly, but kind of grimaced too.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

He told me all about how at the end of their first date they had been kidnapped and Sarah almost got killed, when Sherlock came in, distracted everyone, tried to undo Sarah's ropes whilst being strangled and in the final seconds, John kicked the machine thing and sent the arrow into the guy strangling Sherlock.

"Oh, could have gone worse I suppose." I laughed, he joined in.

"I suppose. Anyway, I'm hoping this one will go well. Hopefully Sherlock doesn't do anything to mess it up. Honestly, sometimes you can't even take him out in public." He shook his head slowly, although he was still smiling.

"I know. But, I'm sure he'll be on his best behaviour. If not, I'll kick him in the shins under the table." I grinned.

He laughed loudly for a couple of seconds before he controlled himself. "cheers."

"No problem," just then, Sherlock burst through the door. "Speak of the devil." I muttered with a smirk, which John mirrored.

"There, another case solved." He grinned before practically diving onto my sofa.

"What were you going on about ears for?" I asked.

"Never mind. It was a dull case anyway." He waved his hand dismissively.

"O-kay. Anyway, where are we going tonight?" I asked John.

"Oh, this new Chinese restaurant round the corner. It's supposed to be really good." He replied.

"Chinese? Hmm…" Sherlock randomly decided to add that little snippet into the conversation.

Me and John looked at him, then at each other, and when we figured he wasn't going to elaborate, John continued, "Yeah, so Sarah's getting dropped off here by her friend and then we're heading out."

"Sounds good." I smiled.

"John?" Sherlock piped up.

"Yeah?"

"Why do people put lemons in coke?"

"Wh- sorry, what?" John stuttered, clearly as confused as I was.

"Well, I recall seeing that someone had a slice of lemon in their coke once. I tried it earlier, and it was revolting." He even crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Uh, well- wait, where did you get a lemon?" John asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That, is irrelevant. So, why do they do it?" he repeated.

"Because some people like the taste." John replied with a sigh.

"Hmm… you know, it's odd how even though a tomato is a fruit, no-one eats it like one."

"Sorry, what's wrong with you?" John frowned.

"What do you mean John?"

"You're talking about really weird stuff."

"Am I? Well, maybe to you its weird, but there are a lot of questions and theories buzzing around my head and I can't always control which ones I ask. Now, I'm going to go and get changed." He stated as he rose off the sofa and stalked towards the door.

"For what?" I asked.

"Dinner of course! It's five." With that, he swept from the room.

"Oh no! I gotta get ready!" John cried, nodded at me and then dashed out of the door. Cursing, I ran into my room to get ready.

I was ready in half an hour and walked over to Sherlock and John's flat. I knocked on the door and was invited in. just as I walked in, I heard Mrs Hudson inviting Sarah in so we all left and went downstairs. John gave Sarah a quick kiss and then we all walked out and Sherlock used his talents to hail us a cab.

We got to the restaurant in ten minutes, (bad traffic), and were instantly shown to a round table for four. I sat across from Sarah with John to my right and Sherlock to my left. We were given menus and after a couple of minutes, we all ordered.

As the waitress walked away after taking our orders, Sherlock leant back on his chair and said; "how unprofessional, she's having an affair with that man at that table over there. He isn't even trying not to stare at her and his wife is sat right in front of him!"

"Sherlock, don't say that stuff too loud!" John hissed.

Sherlock just shrugged and started looking around. He was clearly bored already. Just as he was about to say the word, a waiter walked passed and winked at Sherlock, who jumped and whacked his knee on the table. We all slammed our hands to our mouths to keep from bursting out with laughter.

"Ow!" he hissed and started rubbing his knee furiously.

"Looks like you've got an admirer." I gasped out between silent laughter.

"How this even _remotely_ funny? That young man just winked at me! How horrid!" he actually looked physically sick.

I glanced over to the waiter and noticed he was talking to the waitress that had taken our order. Everyone followed my gaze and Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"I think he's asking if he can serve this table." I grinned.

"Oh please god, no!" he looked about ready to sprint out of the restaurant.

We carried on watching as the waiter grinned, and then dashed into the kitchen after looking back over at Sherlock.

"Looks like he has got his wish." John sniggered.

"This is no laughing matter! I need to go. Now!" he went to stand up but me and Sarah grabbed his arms and pulled him back down.

"Don't worry, all you have to do is smile at him when he gives you your food and say thanks." I reassured.

He muttered something under his breath before sulking back into his chair.

About two minutes later, the waiter bought over our food. Sherlock pretty much recoiled away as the waiter leant over to put his food on the table and the smile he offered was more like a grimace.

He put our food in front of us as well, we all said thanks, except Sherlock. The waiter was watching him with wide eyes, he actually looked like he was going to start drooling. I kicked Sherlock in the shin and he scowled at me before turning to the waiter.

"thanks." He muttered with a look of disgust.

"No problem sir. If you need anything else, will you let me know?" His eyes got even wider (if that's even possible) and he was leaning towards Sherlock slightly.

"Absolutely not." Sherlock replied. I kicked him again. "I mean, yes, of course." He scowled at me again and smirked.

"Thank you sir. Enjoy your meal." He smiled and practically glided away.

"I hope you know you have probably given me bruises woman!" Sherlock stated as he glared at me.

"Aww, boo-hoo." I grinned and picked up my knife and fork.

We all started eating and I noticed that every now and again, the waiter would purposely walk passed our table to gawp at Sherlock, who just looked in the other direction.

We all finished eating and sat talking for a while until Sherlock couldn't stand, 'being looked at like he was something to be eaten.' as he put it. So, John called for a waitress to get the bill and surprise, surprise, she wasn't the one who bought it back. We all chuckled as Sherlock growled something under his breath.

"Here's your bill sirs, ladies." He smiled and placed it on the table. John and Sherlock both went to get out their money and then looked at each other.

"I'll get it." John smiled.

"John, you got the taxi here. I've got this." John went to protest but Sherlock raised a finger and pulled out his wallet.

He glanced at the bill on the table before pulling a load of notes out of his pocket and counting out the amount. He looked up at the waiter, sighed and put down an extra twenty for a tip. He put his wallet away and we all stood up. The waiter smiled at Sherlock as he put on his coat and just as we were about to leave, he stopped us.

He handed a small piece of paper to Sherlock who raised his eyebrows, looked down and then his head snapped up so quickly I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash!

"Uh, sorry sir, but I, uh… ahem… just, no thanks." Sherlock handed him back the note, patted him on the shoulder awkwardly and then strode out of the restaurant leaving a heart broken waiter and 3 sniggering adults behind.

We quickly followed him out and joined him on the street.

"So, what did the note say?" Sarah snickered.

"I think you all know." Sherlock frowned.

"I think we can guess. But, what _exactly_ did it say?" John pressed with a smirk.

Sherlock let out a long sigh before replying; "It said: 'here's my number, I'd love to get together sometime, James. Kiss, kiss.'"

"He put kisses? Aww, poor lad." I laughed. "And you went and broke his heart." I shook my head, but I couldn't keep the grin from my face.

"Yes. Well, I'm glad you all found it so funny. That's another restaurant I can't go to anymore."

"What do you mean another one?" I asked.

"well, there's the one I can't go to because I got attacked in there and broke a table, there's the one where I threw an assassin through the window, the one where I had to flirt with the waitress to get information, the one where I threw my meal at a suspect to stop him getting away… well, the list goes on." He shrugged and waved his arm at a passing taxi.

We were all gawping at him when he turned back to us. He raised an eyebrow slowly before asking; "what?"

"You- all those restaurants- you can't- whoa. You've cause a lot of trouble." John stammered.

"They weren't all my fault!" he defended himself as we all climbed into the taxi. "Baker Street. Look, I didn't ask for all that to happen! For the one where I got attacked and the one where I threw the assassin through the window, I was just having lunch! It wasn't my fault."

"Still, you don't have a lot of luck in public places it seems." Sarah giggled.

"Looks that way. I even got assaulted in Trafalgar square! We ended up in the fountains by the time I knocked him out! Honestly, Mycroft shouldn't send his goons to get me when I'm in a public place. It seems to frighten people…"

"Who's Mycroft?" Sarah asked

"My brother."

"Your brother sent him after you? Why?" I gasped.

"Because I wouldn't help him on a case that required 'leg work'." He scoffed.

"wow." I muttered.

"Indeed. And he says _I_ upset mummy. He clearly hasn't told her about the 18 attempts at kidnap or the one time he actually succeeded. To be fair, he only managed it because the cab I got into was being driven by one of his people. I realised this as soon as I got in, the man was sweating buckets. Rather disgusting. But I thought I would entertain Mycroft by plating his strange game."

We pulled up outside Baker Street and John stayed in the taxi to take Sarah home while me and Sherlock went inside. As we walked up the stairs, Sherlock muttered; "speak of the devil."

"What?"

I followed him into his flat when he gestured for me to do so and there was a middle aged man, wearing a suit and swinging an umbrella, standing in the middle of the room.

"What do you want Mycroft?" Sherlock sighed.

"Hello Sherlock, I have a case for you and Miss Curtis."

What? How does he know my name?

X

**a/n:**** well, what did you think? A longer chapter this time because I couldn't stop lol, well, until I came to this ^ I thought it was a good enough cliff hanger ending :D anyway, let me know what you think please :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: sorry for the wait, my new iPod has been distracting me :) anyway, on with it! :D**

**It's all a bit behind now, but that doesn't matter does it?**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed :D**

** xXx**

"_What do you want Mycroft?" Sherlock sighed._

"_Hello Sherlock, I have a case for you and Miss Curtis."_

"How do you know my name?" I finally managed to mutter.

"Because you've been hanging around my baby brother. I needed to know your background," he replied with a dismissal wave of his hand.

Before I could reply, Sherlock spoke up. "What exactly do you need Mycroft?"

"I need you two to go under cover to find out who stole some private government plans."

"… undercover?" I repeated.

"Indeed. You will need to pose as man and wife, to-"

"Man and wife?" me and Sherlock both choked a little.

"Problem?" Mycroft genuinely looked confused.

"You really think people are going to believe _we_," I gestured between me and Sherlock, "are married?"

"You're going to have to make them. Now, you will go under cover, stay in a hotel in central London, and attend _all_ of the balls that are scheduled for the duration of your stay to see if you hear anything."

"And if we refuse?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, Kelsie can't refuse, Lestrade has already agreed for her. You, on the other hand, can. But, she'd then have to go with Anderson."

"Eww!" I quickly clamped my hand over my mouth as they both gave me amused looks. "Sorry about that." I smiled.

"Right. John and Sarah are welcome to go with you, but they are not allowed to get found out. John, I trust will know what to do, just keep an eye on Sarah." Mycroft started to stroll towards the door.

"All the details will be bought to you along with the correct paperwork and the rings." He smirked at Sherlock's face, (his jaw had fallen near the ground at the mention of rings) before adding. "I'll be watching Sherlock, don't mess this up." And swooping from the room.

"I wish I could beat him with that umbrella." He snarled.

"Uncalled for baby brother!" Mycroft called up the stairs before the front door slammed.

"I would pay to see that." I chuckled.

"…should I text John?" I asked after a minute.

"Hm? Oh, yes."

I pulled out my phone and opened up a new message:

_Hey John, we need you back at the flat. Please bring Sarah, we need to speak to both of you urgently. – Kelsie._

A few minutes later, he replied.

_On our way. Anything serious? –JW_

_Um, depends on your definition. It is serious, but we aren't about to die. Hopefully. :) – Kelsie._

_Right, see you soon. – JW_

"He's on his way." I looked up to see Sherlock staring at me. "… Is there something on my face?"

"What?- oh, no. I was thinking. Sorry." He smiled slightly and literally dived onto the sofa. Quite gracefully too, surprisingly.

"What plans do you think were stolen then?" I asked after I had taken a seat.

"Most likely some missile plans, or a plan for new weapons. Something along those lines. Mycroft wouldn't be involved otherwise." He replied.

"Right… what does he do then? Work for the government?"

"He is the government." Sherlock scoffed.

"o-kay." I smiled and looked around. "Tea?"

"Yes, thank you." I nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Actually, coffee please. Black, two sugars."

"cool." I called back and flicked the switch on the kettle after smelling it to make sure it was safe. I walked over to the fridge to get out some milk for my tea, but there was a head in there! A human head! "Oh god! Sherlock? Why the _hell_ is there a _head_ in the fridge?"

"I could hardly put it in the dishwasher could I?" I heard him scoff.

"Of course, how silly of me." I muttered. Black coffee it is then.

Just as I finished making the coffee, John and Sarah walked in so I made them some and joined them all in the sitting room.

"What's up then?" John asked.

"We've been asked to do a case for Mycroft." Sherlock replied.

"Oh right. What is it?"

"Well, some plans have been stolen from government, and they want me to find out who by." Sherlock replied.

"Ok, how does this involve Sarah?" John asked.

"Well you see, we have to go undercover," Sherlock paused, John was about to ask something else but Sherlock continued. "As married couples."

The looks on their faces were priceless. "You mean, you and Kelsie have to be married?" he spluttered.

"Indeed. And Mycroft said you were welcome to join us, should you wish." Sherlock continued.

We all turned to look at Sarah who was smiling. "I'd love to." She smiled even wider and I wondered if her face was going to split.

"Excellent. Mycroft is having the things bought over. Should be here, most likely, within an hour."

"So what do we have to do?" John asked.

"We will be posing as two married couples on a holiday at the hotel. We have to attend all of the balls being held – Mycroft will get us on the lists – and we need to listen for any leads. The person they suspect must be staying there."

"Right. So uh, will you be sharing a room?" John asked, smirking.

"Yes. What married couple wouldn't share a room?" Sherlock sighed.

"Of course, silly me." John snorted, rather ungracefully, and Sherlock scowled at him.

"Sarah, you'll need to exactly as we tell you when we're under cover, we cannot afford to be caught out." Sherlock stated, changing the subject, thankfully.

"Of course. I'll be careful." She smiled.

About half an hour later, there was a knock on the door and a few minutes later, Mrs Hudson was showing in a tall man who was wearing a black suit with an ear piece.

"Sherlock Holmes?" he asked.

Sherlock stood and wandered over to him. "Yes. Case details I presume?"

"Yes sir. Everything you need to know will be found in this package. Sir Mycroft said that he will be in contact throughout the mission, and that if you need anything, to let him know. The bookings for your rooms are also found in the package, so that will tell you when you need to start. There are IDs, birth certificates etc. in there so you should be ok. Anything else you want to know?"

"No. that's fine. Thank you." The man nodded and left again.

"Right. Lets see who we are shall we?" Sherlock smiled and retook his seat on the sofa, placing the package on the table and ripping it open.

He pulled out a passport, opened it, and smiled before looking at John.

"Here you are, Mr Jason Mayfair." He tossed it over to John who stared at it.

"Jason?" he frowned. "Do I look like a Jason?" he laughed.

"Mrs Samantha Mayfair." He read out before passing Sarah hers.

"Mrs Beatrice Jones." He grinned at me.

"Oh god! Please say you're joking." I frowned.

"Of course I am, you'll be Mrs Kelly Jones." He smiled and chucked me my passport.

"Thank god! If he gave me Beatrice as a name, he would have that umbrella so far up his own ass he wouldn't be able to think." I muttered, but everyone heard it and laughed.

"So, who are you?" John asked Sherlock.

"I'm Scott Jones." He replied. "Right, we're booked into the hotel for… tomorrow at lunch time. Everyone needs to pack then."

"Right, I'll go home to pack now then." Sarah smiled and got up.

"I'll go back with you, I left some stuff at yours." John smiled and got up to follow her out.

Sherlock called him back when he was through the door way. "Your rings." He chucked John a clear plastic bag with two rings on, John nodded and left.

"Right, here are our rings." He sighed and pulled out another plastic bag with two gold wedding rings. "here." He stood up and gestured for me to hold out my left hand. I did, and he slipped on the ring before putting his on.

"Right, uh, I'm gonna go pack." I smiled and wandered over to the door.

"Right. I'll start to then I suppose." He nodded at me and disappeared into his room.

I padded out and unlocked the door to my flat, kicking it shut with my foot, I looked down at my ring. This was going to be a weird case.

Shaking my head in amusement, I strolled into my room and pulled out my recently emptied suitcases and plopped them on my bed. I wandered over to my wardrobe and started picking through what to take, we didn't know how long we would be staying yet, so I needed to take plenty of clothes.

About half an hour later, I heard the front door open and close. He packed quickly.

"You done already?" I laughed as he leant against the doorway to my room.

"It doesn't take long if you do it systematically." He replied.

"…Mhmm, I just need to finish this case then I'm done." I replied.

"right." he replied as he continued to lean against my doorway.

"It's a bit short notice isn't it?" I commented as I pulled out some more t-shirts.

"Mycroft's like that. I don't usually take his cases unless I'm desperate, but leaving you alone in a room with Anderson is just wrong." He shivered for effect.

"Oh I know, he's already hit on me twice. The weasel." I laughed.

"Really? I assume Donovan wasn't present?"

"Nope. The sleaze tried it on with me when I was in the elevator."

"How revolting." He muttered and I laughed.

"Thanks by the way, for not leaving me with… it."

"It's fine. It could end up being interesting anyway." He smiled and looked around.

"done." I declared and zipped up my case.

"John's back, he's almost finished packing." He told me as we wandered into the kitchen.

"Cool. Coffee?"

"please." He replied and leant against the counter. There was a knock on the door.

I walked over to the door and opened it, Lestrade was stood there smiling at me.

"Hey sir, come on in." I stood to the side and allowed him to enter.

"Sherlock here?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen. Want a coffee sir?"

"Yes please, black one sugar please, and you don't have to call me sir when we're not working." He laughed and trailed me into the kitchen.

"Oh, cool." I smiled and pulled out another mug.

"I see Mycroft has spoken to you about the case." He smiled, pointing at Sherlock's 'wedding ring'.

"Indeed he has. Why did you agree for Kelsie?" Sherlock asked.

"Because, the only other officer capable would be Donovan, and if I put Anderson on the case, they'd never get any work done." He looked physically ill at the thought.

"I see."

"Here you are." I handed them their mugs and leant against the counter, facing them.

"Sherlock, I needed to ask you about the Johnson case. You didn't tell me how you found the murder weapon."

"You still haven't figured that out yet? I simply looked at the length of the man's stride to work out his rough height, then I searched the area for…"

I tuned out of the conversation when I heard a knock on the door. Which I opened to see John.

"Hey, come on in."

"thanks." He smiled and we both wandered into the kitchen.

"- and he was having an affair with his cleaner, the wife knew, there's motive. Right, there, that's how I solved it." Sherlock finished off and took a sip of his coffee.

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you after the case." Lestrade smiled. "Mycroft has given me your temporary numbers, so I'll contact you if I need to."

"If you need any help with any cases, let me know. I'll do what I can without leaving the hotel."

"Thanks. Good luck then guys, see you." We all said bye and Lestrade wandered out.

"Sarah's on her way over. She's gonna stay over so we can all leave together tomorrow." John told us as I made him a cup of tea. "thanks." He smiled as I handed it to him.

"Good idea. Don't worry if you forget anything, Mycroft will have it sent over."

"Ok. So, how will we know who to look for?" I asked.

"We won't. We'll have to listen around, get to know people and earn their trust. Undercover work is always interesting." Sherlock smiled.

I looked at the clock and saw how late it was. "I'm gonna go to bed now. See you tomorrow John. Hubby." I laughed and went into my room and closed the door, I heard John and Sherlock chuckling as they left.

_Wow, this could actually be quite a lot of fun._ I decided as I got ready for bed.

**a/n: here you go. Hope you liked it :) let me know please :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: hey, hey, hey! How's it going? Good? Good. Yeah, school has completely taken over my life. It's horrible! I have soo much art coursework it's unbelievable! Then I have to do revision for my exams etc. etc. it's getting rather irritating lol. Anyway, hope you like this update. :) **

**Anyway, on with the review thanks :)**

**Sam: I know Sherlock's being immature, but that's how I want him lol. I'm glad you like it anyway though :)**

**And thanks to everyone else that reviewed.**

** xXx**

When I woke up the next morning, I quickly double checked all my bags before hopping in the shower, brushing my teeth and then packing my toothbrush. That done, I left my bags near the door and walked across the hall to the boy's flat. I knocked twice and was called in by John.

"Hey, ready to go?" Sarah asked.

"Yep. My bags are just in my flat." I replied and helped her put a few bags near the front door. Then Sherlock came in and dumped his bags on the floor before dashing over to the table and looking for something. "Lost something?" I asked.

"Yes. My patches." He replied.

"These ones?" I asked as I picked up a box from a nearby cabinet.

"Ah, yeah. Thank you." He smiled and put them in one of his bags.

"Everyone ready?" John asked, taking a last glance around the room.

We all replied in affirmative and then made our way out of the building, me grabbing my bags on the way out. As we got out the front, a large black town car pulled up. _Real discreet._

The driver hopped out and began putting our bags in the ridiculously large boot and John opened the back door for us all to climb in. Once we were all seated, the driver hopped into the front seat and pulled out.

It took about 25 minutes for us to get to the hotel, and wow, what a hotel! It's huge! It's like one of those really posh ones that only famous people stay in.

We all climbed out of the car as the driver opened the door for us, before wandering around to the boot of the car to start unloading the bags. A couple of porters came out of the hotel to help him and they loaded our bags onto a trolley to take into the hotel.

Once inside, we made our way to the check in desk.

"Mr and Mrs Jones please." Sherlock smiled at the man behind the desk who smiled back and started looking through the system.

"…room 73 sir." The man replied, handing Sherlock our key. "I'll have someone show you to your room. I hope you enjoy your stay." The man smiled politely.

"thanks." I smiled and we stood to the side as John and Sarah went to check in.

We had some guy to show us to our room while another followed with the trolley of our stuff. Turns out John and Sarah are just across the corridor from us. We said thanks to the porters and see ya later to John and Sarah and headed into our room.

Then I was reminded of the whole one bed thing. Damn. At least it's a rather large bed. Plenty of room. I think.

We unpacked our things and then I we got into some formal clothes to go to dinner in. we met John and Sarah outside, they were stood arm in arm talking. I smiled at them as Sherlock locked the door to our room.

Once he was done, we started to walk away, but noticed John and Sarah weren't following. We both frowned and looked back at them to see them staring at us, amused looks in their eyes.

"…problem?" I asked.

"Well yeah. You're supposed to be a married couple remember?" John replied. Huh?

"So?" I narrowed my eyes slightly. Where was he going with this?

"So, you need to act like one." Sarah finished for him.

"What's that meant to mean? - oh!" realisation hit me. I realised they meant we had to link arms, to look like a couple. Looks like Sherlock's figured it out too, as he offered his arm to me. I took it and we pointedly turned from a snickering John and Sarah and strode away.

When we arrived at the hotel's restaurant, we were shown to our seats – which Mycroft had obviously booked – and we all sat down. Sherlock was subtly scanning the crowd, probably to familiarise himself with everyone.

We all ordered food and that's when the small talk started.

"So, how are you finding living at Baker Street?" Sarah asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"It's great. Except when I get the living daylights scared out of me by a certain _someone_ just appearing out of thin air." I said, glancing at Sherlock.

"I don't appear out of thin air. That's physically impossible." He smirked.

"I know that! It's a saying, jeez." I smiled.

"Ah." He muttered and looked at the people on the table next to us. "She's having an affair." He murmured.

"Sher-"I cut myself off there; he's not Sherlock in public now. "Scott, behave."

He smirked. "Fine, Kelly."

Our food arrived and we chatted lightly whilst eating. We left the restaurant at around 10 and made our way back upstairs.

"Night guys." I smiled, giving each of them a quick hug before walking into my hotel room.

"night." They chorused. Sherlock nodded and followed me inside.

"Right. I'm gonna get dressed in the bathroom." I announced. Sherlock nodded and pulled out some blue pyjama trousers and a grey t-shirt from his drawers.

I grabbed my pyjamas – light grey pyjama trousers and a tank top – and headed into the bathroom. I showered, changed and brushed my teeth before heading back into the bedroom.

Sherlock was looking out the window when I came in and I chucked my clothes into an empty suitcase as he smiled at me and walked into the bathroom with his stuff.

He came out about 15 minutes later as I sat on the windowsill reading a book I bought with me. His hair was, somehow, curlier when wet. More… springy.

We both looked at the bed at the same time, and then back at each other. Finally, I decided to break the silence and grinned. "Shall we, Mr Jones?"

He chuckled and flicked off the light as I climbed into the bed and flicking on the light to my left so that he could see. He climbed in next to me and led down, hands folded on his chest.

I cleared my throat slightly before smiling at him. "Well, night then."

"Good night." He replied as I flicked the lamp off.

_Well… awkward or what?_ I thought as we led there silently.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm a snuggler. Whenever there's someone in my bed, I automatically cuddle up to them. Bugger! _What the frick am I gonna do?_

As I led there, inwardly panicking, Sherlock shifted slightly, reminding me of his very real presence.

Realising there wasn't actually anything I could do about it, I gave in and let sleep take over me…

*Sherlock's POV*

When I woke up the next morning, I was immediately aware of something very unusual. A weight on my chest along with someone's breath. Kelsie had her head on my chest, right arm draped across me and resting on my shoulder and her right leg was bent and placed across my legs. The most unusual thing though, was that my arm was wrapped around her shoulder, holding her to me.

_Well, I wasn't expecting that._

As soon as I shifted slightly, she mumbled something and moved closer to me. I moved a little more and again she hugged me tighter. _Guess I'm staying here then._

I looked down at her, trying to figure her out. I already knew a lot about her from what I deduced, but there was _so_ much more there. She was quite the puzzle.

*Kelsie's POV*

_Oh fudge!_ Now, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure pillows aren't meant to be moving up and down steadily. Well, I'm using Sherlock's chest as my new one. And not just that, oh no. I'm _draped_ across him, just to put the icing on the cake. _How embar- wait, his arms wrapped around me… weird. Not that I'm complaining…_

Pretty sure I was now the shade of a tomato; I slowly looked up to see Sherlock looking at me.

"Uh… morning." I smiled shyly. _Damn. He looks hot in the morning… stop! Not helping!_

"morning." He smiled back.

"Um… sleep well?" I asked nervously.

"Surprisingly well actually. You?"

"Yeah, I slept great." I replied with a satisfied yawn. I looked over to see the clock, very much aware of our current position. 8.03 am. "I'm gonna jump in the shower…" I patted his chest awkwardly and got up out of the warm bed. I grabbed some clean clothes and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me and leaning against it. Letting out a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding.

_Whoa. _Is it bad that I can't stop thinking about how hot he looks in the morning? Oh well…

About an hour later, we were both ready and sat in the armchairs that were in the room. I was reading and Sherlock was off in la-la land. I looked back at my book and carried on reading. Deciding whether or not I should mention the whole sleep snuggling thing.

*Sherlock's POV*

As I sat in the armchair, I thought about how I had felt weird odd when Kelsie had gotten out of bed that morning, out of our hold. I felt almost… disappointed? I certainly found that unusual.

I looked up at her as she read her book, not completely focussed on the writing. She was thinking about something. Probably about earlier.

My thoughts were confirmed when she glanced up at me and smiled shyly, clearing her throat. _How unusual, she isn't normally shy…_

"Uh, Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"Err, sorry about earlier. You know, if I made you uncomfortable or anything." She muttered.

"Don't worry about it. It really doesn't matter, you are my wife, after all." I grinned trying to cheer her up. For some reason, I don't like seeing her nervous. How strange.

She laughed prettily. _Prettily? What's happening to me?_

"Yeah, I guess so." She smiled.

There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it. John and Sarah were stood there smiling. John had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Hey guys, sleep well?" he asked as I held the door open wider for them to enter.

"brilliantly." I replied at the same time Kelsie replied: "Great."

I cleared my throat, ignoring their suggestive smirks.

"How about you two?" Kelsie asked.

"Fine." They chorused, both grinning. Oh wonderful.

"So, Kelsie, how about helping me choose my dress for tonight?" Sarah asked, still grinning.

"Uh, sure." Kelsie mumbled as she was dragged from the room.

As soon as the door closed, John turned to me with the widest grin I'd ever seen. If I didn't know it was impossible, I would have honestly believed his face would split in two.

"So, what happened?" he asked. _What are we, teenagers?_

"Nothing." I replied and pulled out my new phone. _Damn. There's nothing on here that can get me out of this conversation…_

"Really?" he smirked.

"Yes, really." I replied with a sigh as I put away my phone.

"You're sure? I mean, 'cause you both answered pretty quickly…" he trailed off.

"Whatever you think John, is most likely wrong."

"Really? So you didn't, I don't know, cuddle or something?" _what? How?_

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I coughed, uncomfortably.

"Ha! That was just a guess but I can _so_ tell you did!" he cried.

"We did not!" I defended pointlessly.

"So, how'd it happen?" he persisted.

"… I don't know." I sighed.

"You don't know?"

"No. I woke up and we were… 'Cuddling' as you put it."

"Oh right, how sweet." He smiled. _Idiot._ "So, did you like it?"

"John-"I was saved by my phone ringing. Mycroft. _I never thought I'd be happy to see his caller ID._

_**xXx**_

**a/n: again, sorry for the wait but I hope you liked it. :) Please review to let me know what you think :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: thanks to EVERYONE that reviewed :D glad you're all liking this story so far :)**

**Let's see how Kelsie's chat with Sarah goes, shall we? We shall.**

**xXxXx**

*Kelsie's POV*

"So where're the dresses?" I asked nervously as she stood there grinning at me like a maniac.

"Huh? Oh, we'll do that later. Now tell me, how'd last night go?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't it?" I smiled.

"No I mean, you know… I want _details_." She grinned.

"Details of what? I didn't sleep with him or anything!"

"I know, I know. I just meant, like, I don't know, did _anything _happen?"

"No." I replied quickly.

"Then why're you blushing?" she countered.

"It's hot in here." I defended.

"Then why aren't I hot?"

"… Less clothing?" I offered weakly.

"Nice try. What happened?" she pressed.

"Nothing!" she stared at me. "All we did was wake up hugging, no biggy." I mumbled.

"Cuddling? Aww! How'd it happen?" Seriously, you wouldn't think I was talking to a fully grown woman, would you?

"Well, I'm guessing I kinda snuggled up into him in my sleep, and he naturally wrapped his arm around me." I shrugged.

"Aww! You know, I think you'd make a great couple."

"Wait a minute! Where'd that come from?" I spluttered.

"What? Me and John think so."

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"He obviously likes you. I mean c'mon, he follows you around, breaks into your flat-"

"Because he's bored."

"- He went shopping with you,-"

"Because he was bored!"

"- He came on this case so you wouldn't have to go with Anderson-"

"Because he hates the guy and knows what a perv he is!" I interrupted again.

"Oh don't deny it! You like him." She continued.

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you do. I don't see why you just don't get together already."

"Oh my god! What is wrong with you? I never said I like him!"

"You don't have to. It's obvious." She smirked.

Hey ground? Swallow me up?

"No it isn't and no I don't." I glared and sat down in a huff.

"You can deny it all you want, but it won't go away."

"What are you, a love guru?" I scowled and she laughed.

"I could be. Anyway, what're you wearing tonight?"

"A royal blue cocktail dress. What about you?" I replied, grateful for the change in topic.

"A midnight blue one." She smiled.

"Oh, so you didn't need my help to pick your dress at all?"

"Nope. Clever aren't I?" she grinned.

"Whatever." There was a knock at the door and John called through asking if we were done.

"Yeah." Sarah called.

The door opened and John walked in, closely followed by Sherlock.

"Mycroft called to let me know he booked us a table for breakfast and that afterwards, me and John are supposed to be playing golf with a few other guests whilst you two go to the spa." Sherlock announced.

"Okey dokey. Shall we go then?" I suggested, ignoring John and Sarah's grins.

Sherlock nodded his head and offered his arm and we walked away, leaving John and Sarah to giggle and follow us.

We finished breakfast and stood outside the restaurant bit.

"Right then, see you in a bit." I smiled at Sherlock and John and went to walk away but Sarah grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she grinned.

"… My stuff is in the room." I replied, pretty confused write then.

"No, _something_ else."

"Uh, don't think so." I looked across at Sherlock who had his eyebrows furrowed, apparently he didn't know either.

She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "You're a _married_ couple remember."

"What's your point?" Sherlock asked.

"You have to look like one." John whispered. What?

"What _are_ you talking about John?" Sherlock frowned.

"Married couples don't just walk away from each other." He replied.

We both just stared at him before Sarah scoffed and gave John a kiss. Oh… Crap.

"No one's even here!" I pointed out, trying to get out of it.

"Yeah, well people can see you from the restaurant and there isn't always going to be no one around when you leave each other."

"Yes, but there's no one here now, so-" Sherlock started but was cut off by Sarah.

"Just bloody kiss each other already!" she whisper-yelled.

We stood there glaring at John and Sarah for a few seconds before both attempting to walk away again. Sarah grabbed me and John stepped in front of Sherlock.

"Don't be such babies. It's only a kiss." Sarah smirked.

"Sarah! What the hell?" I scowled.

"What? It's not me you're trying to convince, you have to put on a show." She shrugged.

"Not right now we don't. Stop being so childish and let me passed." Sherlock hissed.

"Uh… no." John chuckled. "Just a kiss mate, then you can go." Jesus! It's like being in primary school!

"John." Sherlock warned. John just raised his eyebrows and nodded in my direction. Sherlock sighed and turned to look at me. We both looked away, uncomfortably.

Just as we were both clearly about to attempt an escape again, John and Sarah gave us both a shove towards each other. Slowly, he lowered his head down and I leant forward. The kiss only lasted two seconds, but it was the sweetest kiss I've ever had.

We both pulled away, muttered our goodbyes, and walked in separate ways. I headed for our rooms with Sarah following me and Sherlock headed off towards the reception area with John following him.

"Aww, that was really cute." Sarah declared as she caught up with me.

"Great. Glad you thought so." I muttered, probably looking like a sun burnt tomato.

"Don't be moody! How else was I gonna get you a kiss from him? I thought it was sweet."

"Sarah, if we were going to kiss, we would when we want to. Not that we were going to!" I added quickly.

"So you didn't enjoy it then?" I ignored her and carried on walking. "You did! Ha. I knew it. You'll be together by the end of this case."

I scowled at her before sighing and walking into my room. Only once the door was closed did I allow myself to smile.

*Sherlock's POV of the kiss*

"Not right now we don't. Stop being so childish and let me passed." I hissed.

"Uh… no." John chuckled. "Just a kiss mate, then you can go." _Idiot._

"John." I warned. John just raised his eyebrows and nodded in Kelsie's direction. I sighed and turned to look at Kelsie. We both looked away uncomfortably.

Just as we were both about to attempt to leave again, John and Sarah gave us both a push towards each other. Slowly, I lowered my head down and Kelsie leant forward. The kiss only lasted two seconds, but for some reason, I didn't actually want to pull away.

We both pulled apart and said goodbye. I headed towards reception and John followed me whilst Kelsie headed for our room with Sarah following her.

"You are such a child John." I declared.

"Yeah? Don't say you didn't like it."

"Shut up John."

"Oh, not going to deny it?" I could hear him smirking. Idiot.

"Would you believe me?"

"Nope. Know why? Because you didn't wanna pull away. I could tell."

"No you couldn't, you're wrong." I shot back.

"No I'm not. Look me in the eye and tell me you hated that kiss."

I turned to face him and looked him in the eye. "I… shut up. You're an idiot." I glared and carried on walking.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's only natural. You're bound to feel something for her, you get along great."

"John? Shut up."

"No. Ask her out."

"In case you haven't noticed, we're on a case where we're married." I scowled.

"Yeah, I meant like properly. Y'know, like me and Sarah." He pressed.

"Why are you and Sarah so determined?"

"Because you're our friend, Kelsie's our friend, and you two would be perfect for each other."

"Oh look, we're here." I announced and walked over to the reception desk to check in.

All through golf, I kept catching John grinning at me. It was rather irritating.

No one there stood out, so far there are no suspects. This is ridiculous!

I also noticed that my thoughts kept returning to the kiss. Damn John and damn Sarah.

**xXxXx**

**a/n: hehe. Like my little primary school style peer pressure there? It made me giggle lol. Aw, bless 'em. They'll work it out eventually… :D**

**Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: sorry about the late update. I've been busy with GCSE crap lol. Damn school. **

**Anyway, to all of you out there that are reading this, welcome back! Hope you like this chapter :D**

**xXxXx**

*Kelsie's POV*

After a few hours at the spa, we made our way back to our rooms, Sarah going on at me about the Sherlock the _whole_ time.

"Seriously Kelsie, just tell him you like him. He isn't used to feeling things, so he'll need you to lead the way."

"Shut up."

"C'mon, there's no point denying it anymore. You may as well just accept it and pluck up the courage to ask him out."

"Shut up." I repeated as we turned another corner.

"No, I won't shut up. You need to listen to me." I could see the door to my room up ahead and put more speed into my pace. "Kelsie! Stop being a chicken!"

"I'm not! I don't know what you're talking about." I retorted and pulled the keys out of my pocket. "See you in a bit."

"Kelsie don't you da-" I gave her a wave before shutting the door and leaning my forehead against it, my eyes closed. I was annoyed because I knew she was right. I was just glad I wouldn't have to face him for-

"How was the spa?" Damnit. He was meant to still be at golf.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes and turned around so that I could face him. He was sat in one of the armchairs, even though he looked up at me, he didn't look in my eyes. That told me he was as nervous as I was.

"Uh. It was okay, I guess. How was golf?"

"Dull. Complete waste of my time." He announced with a slight huff.

"Oh, you didn't learn anything then?" I asked, trying not to get into an awkward conversation about earlier.

"No. There are no suspects as of yet. I'm not sure if they're even here." He replied.

"Oh… well, I'm sure you'll figure it out." I smiled before an awkward silence settled over us and I looked around the room, trying not to look at him in case he was looking at me. I had no idea if he was, but I didn't feel like finding out yet.

There was a knock at the door and as I was still leant against it, I stepped forward and turned so I could pull it open. John and Sarah both stood there smiling and before I could slam the door in their faces, they stepped in.

"Right, me and John have been talking and we've decided that we're not going to rest until you two are together." Sarah announced.

Me and Sherlock just glared at them so John continued. "Look, we can see that you like each other, it's obvious. It's just that none of you are brave enough to make the first move." More glaring.

"C'mon you two, say something." Sarah looked between the two of us and when we said nothing, she huffed.

"We aren't leaving this room until you admit your feelings for each other." John added.

"Well then, you can explain to Mycroft why we missed the first party of our stay." Sherlock pointed out and I smiled at him.

"… Point taken. But still, we won't leave until near the party then."

"So? You think that's gonna work?" I scoffed and sat in an armchair, picking up my book.

"Oh my god! You two are so stubborn!" Sarah yelled. I laughed. "It's not funny! Why can't you just admit it?"

Me and Sherlock looked at each other before turning back to them and shrugging.

"Okay, you two are going to the party with each other tonight. And not just as a pretend married couple. No, you're going as an _actual_ couple. You're gonna dance, kiss, hug, hold hands and everything. No arguments or I'll tell Mycroft you haven't been doing it properly." John announced.

Me and Sherlock just stared at him with our mouths hanging open slightly before laughing.

"Good one John." I laughed.

"Mycroft will be watching us at the party, John. As long as we link arms and dance a couple of times, we'll be fine. All we have to do is mingle. Not kiss, hug or hold hands." Sherlock added.

"Oh really?" we both nodded. "Fine, I'll call Mycroft shall I?"

"Go ahead." We both answered. John pulled out his phone, hit a few buttons and then raised it to his ear.

"Hello, Mycroft? Yeah, we need you to settle something for us… uh-huh… yeah; I need you to clear something up for Sherlock and Kelsie… yep. Hold on, I'll just put you on loud speaker." He pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed a button. "Right, they have to pose as a married couple, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct." Mycroft's smooth voice announced over the speaker, Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"And what does that involve?" John continued.

"I'm certain they know how to act as a married couple, John." Mycroft drawled.

"No, it appears they don't. You'll need to tell them what they _actually_ have to do to convince people they're married." I looked over at Sherlock who was now scowling at the phone in John's hand.

"Well, they'll need to perform the basic marital and couple actions."

"Which are?" John pressed.

"Really John, is there any need for this? I'm a busy man." Mycroft sighed slightly.

"Yes. There is a need because they don't seem to think that they'll have to kiss or hold hands." Sarah announced.

"I assume you realise how childish you are all being?" Mycroft asked.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Well, you and Sarah are acting like excited teenagers, trying to 'hook up' their two best friends." I could practically see him using air quotes for 'hook up'. "And Sherlock and Kelsie, you're fully grown adults. Kissing each other shouldn't be a problem. In fact, it should be easier, given your feelings for each other."

Damn everybody! How does everyone know I like him?

"There we go. Thanks for backing us up Mycroft. We'll let you get back to… whatever it is you're doing, now." John smirked up at us.

"No trouble at all, John. Good bye everyone. And remember Sherlock and Kelsie, I will be watching your performance." The phone beeped and everyone was silent.

"Wow. He'd make a great Bond villain." I announced awkwardly as John and Sarah grinned at us.

"See, told you you'd have to deal with it." Sarah announced happily. Evil woman.

"So, you might as well practice now." John announced as he yanked Sherlock up from his chair and Sarah pulled me up too. They pushed us together so that we were stood inches away from each other and looked at us expectantly.

"If you can't do it in front of us, how are you gonna do it in front of a hall of people?" Sarah asked from where she was standing next to me, John across from her at Sherlock's side. Probably in case we decided to leg it.

"We're not performing monkeys!" I exclaimed as Sarah put a hand on my back to stop me from moving away and John gripped Sherlock's arm.

"3… 2…" Sarah started.

"No! What're you doing?" I hissed as she started pushing my head toward Sherlock's, who was being forced by John.

"John, I'm warning you. I will use force to remove you if necessary." Sherlock warned as our heads were forced closer together, I could feel his breath on my face now.

"1!" They both shouted and forced our heads together, ignoring Sherlock's threat. We both pulled away after a couple of seconds of the awkward peck, and John moved Sherlock's arms so that they wrapped around my waist. Our eyes met just as Sarah draped my arms around Sherlock's neck and before we could do anything else, they pushed our heads together again.

"Ah-ah-ah, this one has to last. Not a peck like the others." Sarah called to us as we both went to pull our heads away again. I saw John place his hand lightly on the back of Sherlock's head to make sure he didn't attempt to move and Sarah did the same to me, but I didn't want to anyway.

I relaxed in his hold and melted into the kiss, closing my eyes as our lips started to move against each other's in synch. It was perfect.

*Sherlock's POV of the kiss*

"John, I'm warning you. I will use force to remove you if necessary." I warned as I got closer to Kelsie's face.

"1!" they both shouted in unison and forced our heads together anyway. We both pulled apart after a couple of seconds, and John manoeuvred my arms so that they were around Kelsie's waist. We locked eyes just as Sarah draped Kelsie's arms around my neck and before we could do anything, they forced our heads together again.

"Ah-ah-ah, this one has to last. Not a peck like the others." Sarah informed us as we both went to pull our heads away again. John placed his hand lightly on the back of my head to make sure I didn't attempt to move, but for some reason, I didn't exactly want to anyway.

I felt Kelsie relax and melt into the kiss as we started to move our lips in synch. She closed her eyes, and I did the same, wrapping my arms tighter round her waist as her hands played with the hair at the nape of my neck. She pressed herself closer to me, and I deepened the kiss.

We pulled apart for breath and looked into each other's eyes. I felt slightly dizzy for some reason, and was jolted into reality by someone clearing their throat. We both jumped slightly and turned our heads to see the idiots – I mean John and Sarah, grinning at us.

"See. Now you can't deny that you have feelings for each other. That was a hell of a kiss." Sarah declared smugly.

"I- ahem. We…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. Which was a first. I realised we were still in our embrace, but I was reluctant to break it for some reason, and Kelsie had made no move to move, so I stayed put.

"Right. Let's make sure that wasn't a fluke. Kiss again." John ordered. I raised my eyebrow at him and they both sighed and pushed our heads together again, not that I needed much encouragement this time.

As soon as our lips met, I'm sure I felt sparks. As I closed my eyes, I could hear John and Sarah making 'aww' noises (like the idiots they were,) as they shuffled out of the room, but we still didn't pull apart.

Our lips continued to move against each other as we heard the door shut, and I absentmindedly reached up and brushed some hair from her face and she pressed herself against me again.

*Kelsie's POV*

I smiled into the kiss, and felt him do the same before I claimed his mouth again. I felt his tongue swipe across my bottom lip, and I allowed him entry, enjoying how good this felt. I'm not sure how long we were at it, but eventually we pulled apart and I rested my forehead against his, grinning from ear to ear.

"I… wow. Where's you learn to kiss like that?" I asked, slightly out of breath from all the adrenaline rushing round my body from being this close to him.

"I'm a fast learner." He smirked and I placed a soft kiss against his lips before burying my face into the crook of his neck, smiling to myself.

"What time's the party?" I asked, my voice slightly muffled because of my position.

I felt him lift his arm up from my waist so that he could look at his watch before it went back to where it was and he announced; "In an hour."

"Oh right. I should start getting ready then. I said sadly, not wanting to leave his presence. I pulled back and gave him a lingering kiss before forcing myself to pull away. I grabbed my dress from the wardrobe and disappeared into the bathroom with a final smile at Sherlock, who was watching my every move.

**xXxXx**

**a/n: like that? I did. Lol. It was great fun writing their first make out session :D like the peer pressure from John and Sarah again? XD.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: so sorry about the late update. School's been taking up most of my time **_**and**_** my computer hates me. It keeps messing up. Ah well, I'm here now :)**

**Thanks to the people that reviewed last chapter :)**

**Gotta say to the rest of you though, what happened? Only three people reviewed last chapter! Where'd you all go?**

**Anyway, please review this chapter if you want me to update it quicker.**

**xXxXx**

*Kelsie's POV*

I spent about half an hour getting ready in the bathroom, and once I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a royal blue cocktail dress that reached the floor in length and was cut just right at my chest – not so high that I looked 17th century, but not so low I looked slutty – it had straps that covered the ends of my shoulders and I wore matching high heels, but not too high so I was taller than everyone.

I had straightened my hair, and I ran my hand through it one last time before taking a deep breath and walking to the bathroom door. "Are you decent?" I called through the door.

"Yes." He called back. I took more calming breaths before pushing the door open and nearly passing out at the sight before me.

Sherlock was wearing a black tuxedo with a royal blue tie and matching handkerchief tucked into his pocket. He finished fiddling with his cuff link and looked up, a smile breaking out over his face.

"You look beautiful." He complimented as I walked towards him.

"Thanks. You're looking pretty handsome yourself. You look great in a tux." I smiled shyly as I readjusted his tie slightly.

"Thank you. Well, I suppose we better be leaving." He smiled, holding out his arm for me to take. I smiled back, leaning up and giving him a lingering kiss before taking his arm and together we walked to the door.

Once outside, Sherlock locked the door as I knocked on John and Sarah's room. It was John who answered and he grinned widely, looking me up and down. "You look great." He said as he pulled me into a brief hug.

"Thanks. You look great too." I smiled. He was also wearing a black tux, but with a black tie and a white handkerchief sticking out of his pocket.

"Wow Kels- Kelly," Sarah corrected quickly. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks Samantha, you look great. I love your dress." I smiled and hugged her.

"Shall we?" Sherlock asked and once again offered his arm. I took it and we started walking down to the main hall.

Once we got there, we were let in and straight away I could see Sherlock scanning the room and all the people in it. His calculating eyes were flicking over every person in the room as he walked me towards the bar. Once there, he ordered some glasses of wine for all of us before we made our way over to the side of the room, where there was a good view of the whole room.

"Anyone standing out so far?" I whispered to Sherlock as I too looked around the room.

"Not yet. Though that woman over there," he nodded over to the left of us and I looked over to see a woman wearing a bright red dress laughing with a man whilst occasionally looking over her shoulder. "She's constantly looking out for something. Or someone. She's nervous about something."

"Oh yeah, I can see it. We'll keep an eye on her then." Sherlock nodded and we noticed that John and Sarah were talking to someone so we turned our attention to that conversation.

"Oh, Mr and Mrs Croft, this is Scott and Kelly Jones. Scott, Kelly, this is John and Mandy Croft." John introduced us to the people we were talking to and we shook their hands.

"Pleased to meet you." Mr Croft smiled.

"And you." I replied with a warm smile.

"So, how long have you been married?" Mrs Croft asked.

"Oh, 3 months Monday." Sherlock answered.

"Oh, how wonderful! Where were you married?"

Sherlock looked down at me with a smile and I decided that I was going to make it an interesting wedding. "On a beach in the Caribbean. At sunrise." I answered with a sweet smile.

"Oh my, that is romantic!" she cooed, eyeing my engagement and wedding rings. "How did he propose?"

Um… how can I make this interesting?

"Well, we were on holiday in… Barbados," what? I've always wanted to go there. "And… he asked me after e had ridden horses along the beach."

So I'm not the most imaginative person…

"How lovely!" Mrs Croft exclaimed happily as Sarah and John tried not to laugh at the image of Sherlock doing that.

Music started to play and Mr Croft led Mrs Croft to the dace floor, John and Sarah following them with a pointe looks at us – basically telling us to get on the dance floor. Sherlock led me to the dance floor and I started to panic as I realised that I couldn't actually dance.

He took one of my hands in his and placed his other on my waist and I decided that I'd just put my hand on his shoulder. Then we started to slowly sway in time to the music. After a while, Sherlock slow started to spin us around so that he could look at the hall properly and get a good look at everyone.

As we spun, I noticed a man stood near the door who was looking really suspicious by glancing around himself constantly and looking at people cautiously as they passed by.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"By the door way." He nodded and spun us around again so that he could see the door.

"I see him. He's looking for someone. A man, judging by how he keeps looking at every man that walks passed."

"What can you tell about him?" I whispered.

"His posture tells me he used to be in the military – see how straight he stands and how neat he's kept himself? He smokes; I can tell this by the way he keeps nervously rubbing his fingers together – as if rolling a fag absently between his fingers."

I nodded to show I understood before glancing around for John and Sarah, they were about 5 metres away from us, laughing and smiling at each other. Every now and again, they would glance in our direction and make 'Aw!' faces at each other.

The song finished and Sherlock stepped back from me before offering his arm, which I took with a smile, and he led us over to John and Sarah, whispering into John's ear. No doubt he was telling him about the man at the door way.

"Should you text Mycroft and tell him to keep an eye on him if he leaves the room?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded and pulled out his phone, his fingers dancing across the keys quickly before he put it back into his pocket.

As I looked around the room again, I noticed that there were very few people alone, and those that were alone were either at the bar or standing in corners with a drink, watching everyone. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Sarah leaning towards me to whisper in my ear.

"its rather unsettling knowing someone in here is the thief, isn't it?"

I nodded, looking around again. "Yeah, it's so hard to tell who it is." I frowned. I had not idea how we were gonna catch this guy.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Hey there :D how is everyone? Good. Anyway, sorry about the wait. I've been **_**really**_** busy. You don't understand how much work I have to do! And I have an all day art exam tomorrow! 5 whole hours! Ahhh! **

**Anyway, enough of me ranting.**

**Garden Gnomie:**** Hello again! XD. Lol :) hope you like this chapter.**

**Hint: **_**This**_** is where it gets interesting!**

**xXxXx**

Sherlock had gone to get more drinks, and I stood with John and Sarah as they talked to another couple about places they'd been. I occasionally joined in the conversation, but lost interest in it rather early on, so just smiled and nodded every now and again.

I jumped slightly when someone tapped my shoulder, and – expecting it to be Sherlock – I turned around with a smile. Which soon dropped. The man, who was stood by the door earlier, was now smiling at me and offering his arm.

"May I have this dance?" before giving me the chance to reply, he slipped his arm through mine and led me to the dance floor as a new song started up.

We stopped near the centre, and he slipped an arm around my waist, his fingers spreading out across my lower back. His other hand grasped my left hand and placed it on his shoulder, before taking my free hand in his own and beginning to sway.

I looked around for Sherlock, but couldn't spot him, which worried me. He cleared his throat, bringing my attention back to him. "My name is Joseph Green."

"Oh, uh, nice to meet you. I'm Kelly Jones." I swallowed nervously and looked over to where John and Sarah were standing. They had both spotted the two of us, and were watching us carefully. I noticed Sherlock join them, and John whispered to him which made Sherlock look over in my direction.

Before I could meet his eyes, Joseph spun me around to face the other way. "Don't think I didn't notice you and your _partner_ watching me earlier." He hissed into my ear, tightening his grip on me and making me gasp.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied innocently, attempting to pull back but he held tight.

"Oh, I think you do. I know who you're friend is too. And it aint Scott Jones." He growled.

"Yes it is. Who else would he be?" I laughed nervously and tried to see Sherlock, but he spun me again.

"Sherlock Holmes." He whispered lowly into my ear before I felt something digging into my stomach. I looked down to see that he had pressed a gun against me and my blood turned cold. "Now, we're gonna go to my room, and you're not going to cause a fuss. Understand?"

I nodded numbly and he guided me to the opposite side of the dance floor to Sherlock before wrapping an arm around my waist and – with the gun now in his pocket but still pressed against me – he led me to the exit of the main hall. I heard Sherlock and John shouting my name, but I couldn't look back. I was too scared of what he'd do to me if I tried.

We got to the elevator – I could hear Sherlock and John following us quickly – and he shoved me inside roughly, pressing the button for the fifth floor. The doors shut just as Sherlock and John made it around the corner, and I heard them both swear loudly.

Joseph turned to look at me with a hungry smirk before stalking towards me, pressing himself into me and forcing me against the wall of the elevator. Shaking with fear, I didn't move when he slowly ran his hand up my thigh, though I did flinch, which made him laugh cruelly.

"We're gonna have some fun, luv." He growled into my ear, planting a wet kiss on my neck.

The doors dinged open, and he forcibly took me by the arm and dragged me out. I stumbled along behind him down the corridor before we stopped outside room no. 117. He unlocked the door, and without hesitating, dragged me in with him, kicking the door shut with his foot. "On the bed." He ordered as he shrugged off his jacket. I didn't move. "I said get on the bed!" he yelled and I instantly clambered onto it.

I watched as he moved around the room, placing the gun in the waistband of his trousers. Once he was finished lighting a few lamps, he removed his tie and stalked over to me, lowering himself onto the bed beside me and pushing me backwards. I felt tears prick at my eyes as I realised what was about to happen. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

His hands started unbuttoning his shirt, whilst he trailed kisses along my jaw line. My heart pounded in my ears, and I tried to ignore his advances, to pretend I was somewhere else.

"Kelsie? Kelsie! Where are you?" Sherlock's voice called through the door as he ran through the corridor, banging on doors.

"Sherlock! Sherlock, hel-" Joseph's hand covered my mouth with a slap, and he pulled the gun out of his trousers and pressed it into my temple, ordering me to be quiet. But Sherlock had already heard me.

"Kelsie!" he started beating on the door, and I could hear John catching up with him.

Joseph got to his feet, dragging me with him, and pulled me in front of him. With the gun at my head, he made his way towards the door. "Move away from the door or I'll shoot her!"

The banging stopped, and I could hear them both shuffle away, a set of high heel feet joining them. Sarah. Slowly, Joseph pulled the door open and walked us through it. I heard Sarah stifle a sob, and felt more tears flow down my face. "Back away!" Joseph hissed and started to pull me with him as he walked backwards, towards the lift.

"Who are you working for?" Sherlock demanded.

"A mutual friend of ours." Joseph sneered.

"Moriarty." John muttered.

"Now, its such a shame to have to leave so soon, bit duty calls. And me and this beauty here have some unfinished business to attend to." He snickered.

"Don't you touch her!" Sherlock growled, taking a step towards us.

"Ah-ah-ah! Don't even think about it!" Joseph laughed as he pulled me closer to him, making Sherlock stop. "There's a good lad. Now, I'll see you around." He pulled me back another step, and everyone froze as another gun cocked.

"Drop the gun." Ordered Lestrade's cool voice.

"Oh…" Joseph muttered, still not lowering it.

"He said drop it!" I looked up to see Donovan walk around the corner up ahead, her own gun trained on Joseph as Anderson walked beside her, also with a gun.

"It would appear we're at a bit of an impasse." Joseph stated calmly.

"Drop the weapon, or I _will_ shoot." Lestrade's voice was dangerously low, and I was glad not to be on the receiving end of it.

"_Or_, I could always shoot her."

Two shots fired simultaneously.

**xXxXx**

**A/n: MEGA CLIFF HANGER! Lol. Exciting enough for you? :L. please review, it would mean a lot to know people are still reading this :) **

**Not as many people have been reviewing lately…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Wow. You guys went NUTS at me for that last chapter :D. Lol. Sorry about the cliff hanger, and the potential killing of Kelsie. It worked though, didn't it? I got you all excited for the next chapter XD hehe.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter. There was LOADS of you :D. So, thanks :).**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy ;)**

**xXxXx**

_He pulled me back another step, and everyone froze as another gun cocked._

"_Drop the gun." Ordered Lestrade's cool voice._

"_Oh…" Joseph muttered, still not lowering it._

"_He said drop it!" I looked up to see Donovan walk around the corner up ahead, her own gun trained on Joseph as Anderson walked beside her, also with a gun._

"_It would appear we're at a bit of an impasse." Joseph stated calmly._

"_Drop the weapon, or I will shoot." Lestrade's voice was dangerously low, and I was glad not to be on the receiving end of it._

"_Or, I could always shoot her." _

_Two shots fired simultaneously. _

My body went stiff and my eyes closed as I waited for the pain to hit me. I felt numb, but not hurt, so I looked down and gasped as I saw blood trailing over my shoulder. I was still stood there, waiting for the searing pain to come, but nothing happened. That's when I heard a thump and I spun around to see Joseph fall to the floor. It was his blood. His blood was on my shoulder.

I collapsed against the wall to my left, and slid down it till I was sat on the floor. People were talking to me, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. Everything was a blur, and all I could see was the blood that was still trickling down my shoulder. _That could have been me_, was all that was running through my head as I watched it run down my dress.

Who fired? I looked up to see them all crouching in front of me, but they were all still blurry. They were talking to each other, and I watched two of them lean over me. "I think she's in shock." The one on the left stated as he looked into my eyes. Must be John.

"Kelsie… hear…are you…" I recognised that voice as Sherlock's and I used all my energy to try and listen to what he was saying. "Kelsie? Kelsie are you alright?"

I nodded my head, and the next thing I knew I was being pulled gently to my feet. Slowly, my vision started to come back and I looked down at Joseph's body. He had a bullet wound in his shoulder, and one in his head. Suddenly feeling dizzy, I stumbled and almost fell to the floor, but Sherlock caught me and pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me.

I instantly buried my face into his shoulder and let the tears fall from my eyes. "Is she alright?" I slowly lifted my head to see Sally and Anderson walking over to us, their faces wore worried expressions.

"I'm… I'm fine." I said quietly, giving them a small smile.

"I think she needs hospital." Anderson said to Sherlock, momentarily forgetting his hatred for him.

"My car's out the front. Sally, Anderson, get this sorted out. I'll take them to the hospital." Lestrade announced and they both nodded as Sherlock started to guide me away. My legs felt weak, and I almost collapsed again, so Sherlock lifted me up bridal style and carried me. I once again buried my face into his chest and passed out.

…

When I came to, I was led in a hospital bed with Sherlock sat in a chair to my right, and John and Lestrade sat to my left. Upon seeing I was awake, John started to examine me to see how I was doing and Lestrade and Sherlock got to their feet, standing by the bed and watching.

"How are you feeling now?" John asked.

"A lot better. Just tired." I smiled weakly.

"That's great. You can come home tonight. I'll go and get the paperwork ready." With that, John left the room and I looked up as Lestrade moved closer.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"He was about to pull the trigger, so me and Sally shot him. Sally hit his shoulder; I hit the back of his head. I'm sorry for putting you in danger." He said, looking at the floor.

"You didn't! You saved me!"

"No, I shouldn't have put you on the case." He muttered.

"I'm glad you did. Other than… that, this has been a great case. So, thank you. For saving me, and for putting me on the case." I smiled.

He seemed relieved, and then checked the time. "Well, I better go. I have a _lot_ of paper work to do now." He laughed slightly and nodded at Sherlock before leaving.

"Hey." I smiled at Sherlock, who was watching me carefully.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? If you're in pain, I should call a nurse."

"I'm fine." I laughed, gesturing for him to sit on the bed, which he did. "So, is that the case solved?"

"Yes, it was Joseph that was stealing the plans. They were all in his hotel suite. I knew as soon as you pointed him out to me that he was up to something. I should have kept a closer eye on him."

"Don't worry about it. It's all done with now, we can move on. I can't wait to see Mrs Hudson again." I smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him until he led next to me. "Have you spoken to her?"

"No. But John has. He explained everything to her, and she wouldn't let him hang up until she was certain you were alright." He chuckled. I laughed too, and rested my head on his chest.

…

As we walked through the doors of 221 Baker Street, I was immediately enveloped in a bone crushing hug from Mrs Hudson. "Oh, dearie! Look at you! I know what you need; a nice cup of tea. You go get settled on the sofa, and I'll bring you one in." she cooed, shooing me over to the sofa.

Sherlock and John walked in – after taking their bags upstairs – and John took a seat on the chair while Sherlock sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. When Mrs Hudson came in with a tray of tea, she almost dropped it in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" she gasped as she put the tray on the table. She stood in front of me and Sherlock, hands on hips and a big grin on her face. I suddenly felt like a teenager.

"Um… We…" I trailed off, looking to Sherlock for help, but he just smirked and looked at his nails.

"So, how long have you been keeping this from me? I always thought you and John were together Sherlock! I'm so pleased you found Kelsie. Because I know that John found himself a woman, and I thought that it was to hide his feelings for you!" she babbled and I started laughing.

She was like an interfering aunt.

"No, no, no Mrs Hudson. Me and Sherlock have _never_ been together. Just flat mates." John pressed.

"Oh, I see now. Well, it's so lovely that you're together. You make such a sweet couple." She mumbled as she poured us all tea. When she handed us our cups, she suddenly turned serious and looked at Sherlock with such intensity I thought he might combust. "Now, if you hurt this girl Sherlock, I swear to God, I'll make you regret it young man!"

"Mrs Hudson, I-"

"No, no excuses. You hurt her, you'll regret it." She interrupted him, and then swept from the room, leaving a confused Sherlock and me and John giggling.

"Well, I'm going to go call Sarah, invite her over for dinner." John announced, getting to his feet. "Chinese?"

"Yes please. Thank you John." I smiled.

"No problem." He left my flat and the door clicked shut behind him.

It was silent for a minute, before Sherlock took in a breath to speak. "I understand if you don't want to work on cases with me again. I wouldn't blame you, it is a dangerous game."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I laughed, sitting up to face him. His right eyebrow rose slowly, and I smirked as I leant closer. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily." I whispered as I pressed my lips against his.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He muttered against my lips, making me smile.

**xXxXx**

**A/n: Aww. All lovey dovey at the end there :)**

**Sorry if anyone was OOC. I figured that the shock would have done that to them… correct me if I'm wrong :D**

**What do you want to happen next guys? Let me know, 'cause I need ideas! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Hello again guys xD I'm glad that you all liked that last chapter :)**

**Review replies to those without accounts:**

**Garden gnomie:**** yes, I wonder… lol :) glad you liked it :D**

**herbalsoothers:**** really? That is so great to hear! I'm glad that you like her, I like her too lol :) and I'm glad that its one of your favourites, that means a lot :) enjoy this chapter :)**

**Just wanted to apologise to the person who reviewed second chapter and said that they couldn't make it through it… I'm sorry you don't like this fic, or Kelsie. Sorry she isn't 'interesting' enough for you. But, everyone else seems to like her…**

**xXxXx**

_It was silent for a minute, before Sherlock took in a breath to speak. "I understand if you don't want to work on cases with me again. I wouldn't blame you, it is a dangerous game."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?" I laughed, sitting up to face him. His right eyebrow rose slowly, and I smirked as I leant closer. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily." I whispered as I pressed my lips against his._

"_Wouldn't dream of it." He muttered against my lips, making me smile._

…

John and Sarah walked in about twenty minutes later, with a takeaway menu. They took the two armchairs that were next to each other and Sarah smiled over at me before speaking. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. Let's just order Chinese and forget all about it." She nodded, and we browsed through the menu. When we decided, John phoned up for the Chinese to be delivered.

….

The next day – Sherlock and John were off on a case – as I was walking towards Scotland Yard, I became aware of a black town car following me. I knew who it was immediately, but decided not to humour him and kept walking. After about 10 minutes, I found myself on a practically deserted street and the car pulled to a slow stop a few metres ahead of me. The window slowly rolled down, and as I neared it, I could see a woman sat in the back seat, staring at her Blackberry. My phone beeped, and I pulled it out to see a message.

_I suggest you get in the car, Miss Curtis. – MH _

Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the door as the driver held it open for me – I hadn't even seen him get out. Giving him a small smile, I climbed in the back and awkwardly sat next to the woman. I didn't bother asking her name – I knew she wouldn't answer truthfully. You could tell by her face.

After about 20 minutes – all of which was spent in complete silence. Not even any music. – We pulled to a stop and the door was opened for me again. I climbed out and noticed that we were in a large, abandoned warehouse. Stood about 15 metres away, was Mycroft, leaning on his umbrella.

"Good morning, Miss Curtis." He drawled with his usual, slightly creepy, smile.

"Hello." I said cautiously, looking around.

"I assume you want to know why you're here?"

"That would be nice, yes." I said sarcastically. He just smiled wider.

"It has been bought to my attention that you and my brother are now… involved."

"Uh, yeah? So what?"

"I want to know you're intentions." He said as if it should have been obvious.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Well, what are you're reasons for being with my brother?"

"Um… I like him? A lot."

"Right…. And what are your motives?"

"Motives? What are you talking about?" I asked, confused now.

"Well, my brother isn't the… easiest person to get along with. So, what do you feel is in it for you?" he pressed.

"Nothing! What the hell would be 'in it for me'?" I glared. My phone beeped again, and I pulled it out to reveal a text message from Sherlock.

_You're supposed to be at work, but you aren't here. Where are you? – SH_

I looked up to see Mycroft watching me intently. _I'm with your brother. – Kelsie_

"Sherlock, I presume?" Mycroft asked casually. He'd probably read it later.

"Yeah. He was asking where I am. I should be going, I'm supposed to be at work." I continued. My phone went off again.

_What does he want? Did he kidnap you? – SH_

_Yeah, sort of. I'll be back soon, hopefully. – Kelsie._

"Quite right. And you're sure that you wouldn't like to answer my question?"

"Look; I'm with Sherlock because I _like_ him. Not because I want something from him." I stated calmly.

"Right. Driver? Take Miss Curtis to Scotland Yard, please." The driver nodded, and I started to make my way back to the car. "Take care, Miss Curtis. I'll be watching."

"Because that's not creepy at all." I muttered under my breath before speaking up. "Bye, Mycroft."

…

When I arrived at the Yard, I walked to the elevator and pressed the button to get to the floor my unit was situated on. As soon as I stepped out, I could hear everyone talking. I made my way towards Lestrade's office and saw Sherlock, John, Donovan and Anderson all stood inside. When I walked in, they all looked up at me and I smiled.

"Sorry I'm late. Bumped into Mycroft." I told them all before taking my place at Sherlock's side.

"What did he want?" he asked.

"He wanted to know what I wanted from you." I shrugged. He scowled out the window, but I nudged him and gave him a smile when he looked at me. "Don't worry, it doesn't matter."

"So, are you two… together now?" Donovan asked after a moment.

I looked up to Sherlock, and he answered. "Yes."

"Wow. Never thought I'd see the day… Freak has a girlfriend…" Anderson scoffed.

"Oh shut up. He's more normal than you, not to mention better looking. And better at _your_ job." I smirked.

He spluttered slightly, trying to think of a comeback, while Sherlock smirked and John and Lestrade chuckled. Eventually, he gave up and stormed from the room. Donovan followed him.

"Well, about time someone told him." John muttered.

"It just annoys me that they call you a freak." I said to Sherlock, who raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't look so surprised. You're not a freak; you're just a genius and they don't like it."

"Well… thank you, I suppose." He smiled and beamed up at him before taking his hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"You're welcome. So, Boss, any cases?" I asked Lestrade, who looked at me curiously.

"Boss?"

"Well, you are my boss." I laughed. "But I'll just call you Lestrade."

"Right. Anyway, there has been a burglary reported. One of the Lords…."

**xXxXx**

**A/n: There you go. Sorry about the wait, and that it's not the **_**best**_** chapter to receive after such a long time. But I was stuck lol. Any ideas? Let me know where you want this to go next, because I'm not 100 percent sure lol.**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
